The Life of an Average Beacon Student
by Wildcat317
Summary: Simon Tyler is finally going to Beacon, the school he's been training all his life to go to. When he receives his invitation, he's ecstatic! He thinks nothing can ruin this day for him, until on the day of the initiation ceremony, he gets kidnapped. Simon must figure out who is after him and why before he graduates Beacon or him and his team will be killed. This is my first fic.
1. Wake up call

**AN: This is my first fan fiction and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they can motivate me to write more. Special thanks to my friend Jack for editing. **

POV- Simon

Simon was looking around. _Where am I?_ That was all he thought as he looked around the small room. It resembled a prison or dungeon. There was a giant wooden door that was obstructing the exit. Simon reached for the handle hoping to leave but**- **_**rattle, rattle**_. "Of course it's locked! Nothing can ever be easy for me, can it?!" He was just shouting at the air, agitated and frustrated. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down.

He started thinking about his options for escape. He noticed a small opening in the ceiling. _Maybe I could climb up and – nah…that's just stupid. _"Aw man… what the HELL did I do to deserve _THIS?!" _

He thought about how he got put into this shithole and what his captors where planning to do next. A certain gruesome thought slipped into his head._ Am I going to be killed? Is _**THIS**_ how it's going to end? _Simon shook his head to clear the depressing thought from his mind.

His thinking quickly changed as he decided to focus on his team. He only met the three of them mere hours ago, but he couldn't deny that they were destined to be together. He concentrated on each one of his friends and became aware of how much he yearned for them to release him from his cage.

As Simon pictured each of his companions, he focused on a certain person, the first friend he made at Beacon. He remembered her brunette hair with dyed scarlet tips that really stood out. She had square shaped glasses that she constantly had to push up to the bridge of her nose. Simon's face grew into a smile as he thought about her. He wished she was here. Why did this happen? Simon thought about the start of the day._ If only I was aware that this would have happened a few days ago. _He sighed.

* * *

_Fifty-two Hours Earlier_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The alarm was blaring its usual wake up call for a certain gray haired teen who was concealed completely by the covers. After a few grunts of annoyance, a hand crept out from under the covers and reached out to hit the snooze button. A tired, muffled voice could be heard from under the covers. "Fuckin' alarms and their fuckin' noise…"

Normally, Simon was much more pleasant to be around, but he stayed up 'til 2:00 a.m. last night and then proceeded to wake up at 7:30 a.m. this morning; Simon was not a happy camper. He decided that he had a few minutes to spare and fell back asleep for what felt like an eternity. He tossed and turned before he decided to check the time.

He reluctantly shuffled out from beneath his covers to sneak a peek at the clock that sat atop his nightstand. A pair of deep red eyes opened and quickly widened when he noticed the time on the clock. It read _7:41 a.m._ He jumped out of his bed completely ignoring the fact that it was freezing in his apartment and that he was wearing only a pair of boxers. He ran to the other end of his room where he picked up a piece of paper with an official looking seal that rested on his dresser.

Simon quickly started skimming it while murmuring its contents to himself. "Dear Mr. Simon Tyler - blah, blah, blah. Ah! Here it is! Please arrive at the enclosed location at… _8:00_." He glanced back at his clock. In the time it took him to find the information he needed, the time had changed to _7:45. _Simon's face paled and he let out an unmanly squeak of panic before he shouted "I'M SO SCREWED!"

Simon then started running about his room muttering about dumb, useless alarm clocks. He ran to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with some kind of logo on it. He dressed while hopping to the bathroom, with the look of worry clearly visible on his face. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before looking in the mirror. Simon had scraggly gray hair which was rare for a person his age but what was even rarer about him were his red eyes.

He's had them since he was a child and people have always treated him differently because of it; they were intimidated by him. This caused him to become very self-conscious about his odd feature. While Simon thought about this, a memory emerged from his mind. It was a memory of him as a child and he almost immediately winced at the recollection of his childhood. He pushed the memory away and looked back at the mirror.

He gave his reflection a lop-sided smirk and thought that a smile looked better on him than a frown. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his nightstand. Simon opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed the gear he had stored inside; there was a bandolier of small silver throwing knives and next to that was a large hunting knife with a single word engraved upon it – '_Smite'._ Simon shouldered the bandolier and strapped the hunting knife's sheath to his hip.

After he sheathed his trusty knife, he grabbed his favorite purple hoodie and slipped it on over his gear so it would be hidden. He checked the clock again - _7:53 a.m._ A huge grin made its way onto his face. _I might be able to make it! _He ran up to his apartment door and flung it open. Simon then started sprinting down the street suddenly awake and full of energy.

* * *

Simon arrived at the airship panting, sweating, and just out of breath. He arrived in the nick of time only because he hurried nonstop from his apartment. Simon caught his breath and glanced around the sleek airship looking for a place to sit. Simon tripped on his way in, but he didn't care. He just got up and brushed himself off because he was just too happy that he made it on time. He saw a bench over in the corner of the ship and walked towards it. Simon was so exhausted that he didn't even notice the girl wearing glasses that had already sat on the bench. As soon as he settled down, his eyelids felt heavy and, despite the fact that he was sweaty and uncomfortable, he let the darkness of sleep entrap him.


	2. A cold Winter morning

**AN: Haven't updated recently and I'm sorry for that. To make up for it here's an extra long chapter with over 3,000 words! Please R&R thank you!**

* * *

POV-Winter

Winter's eyes shot open. She propped herself up on her elbows as she took a look at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. _6:40 a.m. _She slumped back down into her bed as she re-wrapped the blankets around herself. The warmth of the covers felt pleasant as Winter felt her eyes close as she almost drifted to sleep. _Almost._

After another few seconds of unbearable silence, Winter quickly sat up in her bed with a look of irritation on her face. "GODAMNIT!" she shouted. After she registered how loud she yelled, Winter mentally cursed at herself for being such a moron. Her parents might have heard her outburst, and if they had, well… Winter didn't even want to imagine what they'd do if she woke them up at such an ungodly hour. After a few moments of nothing and realizing her parents hadn't woken up, Winter released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

As the excitement of the morning started to die down, her thoughts drifted to what was keeping her awake. She was _nervous._ That's right. She, Winter Flair, was nervous. This was odd because Winter Flair did NOT get nervous_. _She was a very straightforward and blunt person who said whatever was on her mind, no matter who she was talking to. The reason why this teen girl was getting worked up? Why, this was because she would be attending Beacon of course!

Winter was insanely excited to go to this awesome school where she could become an awesome huntress and do awesome things and it would just be- for lack of a better term- _awesome _overall. She's wanted to go to Beacon since she was a child, as she grew up on the stories of hunters and huntresses protecting people from Grimm. Winter had always wanted to be one of those independent, badass women who took didn't take shit from anybody. She always imagined herself helping people and killing monsters like a boss, and now it was time for it to happen for real.

As Winter imagined herself as a huntress, she started drooling at how awesome she thought she would look. After a few moments of fantasizing, she quickly wiped the drool from her face, as she focused on her current dilemma. Winter couldn't fall asleep. She was like a kid on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa. She was tired and she knew that, but she was too excited to care. She glanced back at the clock on her nightstand, her mouth dropped when she saw the time. _6:43_. What the actual fuck?! To Winter it felt like it's been at _least _fifteen minutes, when in actuality it's only been _three?!_ This is bullshit! Winter started muttering swears under her breath even though she knew it wouldn't change anything.

After a few more minutes of swearing, the time was now _6:47_, Winter finally began to calm down. Her nervousness quickly replacing her irritation. She wasn't exactly nervous about going to school. Winter was nervous about whether or not she would be able to make friends at this new school. Beacon was a prestigious school and none of Winter's friends had gotten accepted, much to her despair. Winter had trouble making friends because despite her loud volume and vulgar mouth, she was actually a fairly shy girl. She feared that no one would like her and that she would be alone for the four years should would be attending the school. This thought was the reason Winter was fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably, resulting in her lack of sleep.

However, even if all her friends were gone, there was still one thing Winter was _really_ looking forward to. All of the bitches from her old school would be long gone. She felt a small smile tug on her lips as she noticed this fact. Winter's personality was constantly gaining her enemies as a result of her boldness. One of them was a certain group of girls that she seemed to piss off just by stepping into the room. She wasn't really sure why they hated her, but Winter would DEFINITELY not be missing them.

Winter glanced at the clock once again. _7:05_. Why does time seem to move like a snail when you're eagerly awaiting something? _Ah, fuck it_. Winter decided to get up and get ready even though she was more than forty minutes early. She hopped out of her warm bed, only to find that her room was a frozen hell. _Jesus, it's like 20 degrees in here! Do my parents _want _me to freeze my ass off? _Despite her name 'Winter' she had no love for cold weather. She preferred spring over all the other seasons as it had the most pleasant temperatures.

Winter probably wouldn't have been cold had she been dressed more appropriately. She was only wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of men's briefs. What? She thought that men's underwear was just more comfortable. Don't judge. Anyway, since it was as cold as standing in a frozen river in the middle of Antarctica, Winter didn't waste any time getting dressed. She strode over to her closet and started looking for something to wear. Now while Winter is definitely different than most girls, she still cared about her appearance. Just a little less. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt with some kind of logo on it.

After dressing herself in her clothes, she left her room and went out in the hall. Winter walked on her tip-toes as to not accidently wake up her parents. She snuck a few doors down and carefully opened the door on her right. She relaxed a bit as she arrived in the bathroom.

Winter brushed her teeth and washed her face quickly, not wanting to make noise with the water. When she finished, she looked at the mirror. The mirror showed a blur. A puzzled look appeared on her face for a moment before she remembered that she forget to put her glasses on. She face palmed and called herself an idiot. Now Winter would have to go all the way back and get her glasses before she could make sure her appearance was presentable. _UGGHHHH! _She groaned to herself. Winter was never a fan of doing more work than needed. One could even go as far to say that she was lazy. But she resents that.

She reluctantly crept back into the hall and slipped in her room, only to reappear in the bathroom a moment later with a pair of squarish glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

Now that she had her glasses on, the reflection in her mirror was crystal clear. It showed a girl in her late teens with long wavy caramel colored hair that changed into a deep red as it reached the tips. She had a pretty face that probably would have gotten more dates had she not been so rude, and the square shaped glasses seemed to fit her image perfectly. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, deeming herself acceptable and left the bathroom.

Winter walked to the front door of her house. She was leaving really early, but she couldn't stand just waiting around any longer. She went up to the coat rack by the door and grabbed a holster that you would most likely see on a detective. Next to the coat rack was a small table and on the it were Winter's twin pistols '_Fate' _and '_Fortune'_. She put on the holster and slid each pistol into their respective slots. She grabbed her favorite leather jacket off the coat rack and put it on, covering her pistols. Then she put on a pair of black combat boots which sat right next to the door. After shoving her feet into the boots and tying them, Winter opened the door to her home and left as she whispered one word. "Goodbye."

* * *

Winter arrived at the airship ahead of time at _7:51_. She wasted the previous forty or so minutes walking around Vale and window shopping. Winter just sauntered around town until she decided it was time to head to her destination. After stepping onto the airship she looked around and was impressed to say the least. It looked brand new, still twinkling with cleanliness and it seemed to have the top technology available. Winter realized that her mouth was slightly hanging open and quickly remedied the issue. She straightened herself up to present herself with dignity but it was useless because _of course_, after taking a couple of steps she tripped over her now untied shoe laces. Damn shoelaces. She swiftly got up and dusted herself off, promptly speeding off towards a bench in the corner as her face reddened in embarrassment. As she sped away she heard a few snickers and jeers but chose to ignore them so that she wouldn't be expelled for fighting before school even started.

Winter sat on the bench and hid her head in her hands, mortified that she managed to make a fool of herself this fast. She scolded herself for looking like a dumbass and just wanted to disappear. While she was trying to convince herself not to run and hide, a loud _thud_ resonated throughout the airship.

Winter peeked up from her hands to see a boy face-first on the metal that plated the floor. He was wearing a purple hoodie and the hood was up, so she couldn't see any of his features. Winter felt sympathy for the boy, as she knew exactly how he would feel now after embarrassing himself in front of everyone. She expected him to get up and skulk over to a corner bench just as she had. Winter was only half right.

The boy picked himself up off the ground and Winter guessed that soon she would be seeing his depressed face. But as the boy brushed the dust off his clothes he removed his hood only to reveal a grin that went from ear to ear. Winter was shaken by the amount of cheery air flowing off him. Despite the fact that he just fell and humiliated himself, he stood up looking around and smiling. This made Winter assume that he was one of three things: an idiot, a guy with an excessive amount of happy-go-lucky energy, or he was super happy he made it on time.

Before Winter could decide which of the three he was, he started walking towards her. As he moved towards her, she got her first good look at the boy. He had gray hair that, instead of making him look old, made him look attractive in a mysterious kind of way. His face wasn't ugly but it wasn't gorgeous either and all he wore was a plain pair of jeans and a purple hoodie. All this (except the gray hair) made him look like any normal guy, but he had one feature that Winter seemed drawn to. His eyes were red. That alone was slightly intimidating, but his eyes seemed dark, like his red eyes were mixed with a shadow. Part of Winter wanted to look away out of fear, while another part wanted to gaze into them for hours out of interest.

He was right in front of her now. She opened her mouth to say something to 'Mystery Boy X', but he just sat on the bench right next to her and closed his eyes. _Well, hello to you too._

Winter was about to jab him in the ribs with her elbow to wake him up, before she decided that hurting people probably _isn't _the best way to make friends. She sighed out of frustration but was a little disappointed that she couldn't look at his eyes longer. Winter thought they were really cool. Just thinking about them made her want to wake him up to look at them, but she controlled herself. She decided to follow his lead and take a nap. Winter was in desperate need of some sleep. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Slowly, but surely, the power of sleep closed itself on her.

She woke up to the sound of vomiting. Have you ever woken up to the sound of vomiting? It's not the most pleasant way to wake up, that's for sure. Her eyes cracked open as she looked around trying to deduce where she was. _Oh, right. Airship to Beacon. _After regaining her bearings, Winter looked towards the sound that so rudely interrupted her cat nap.

She saw a blond haired boy zipping around the airship trying not to vomit. His face was green and Winter realized that he was airsick. A smug, and slightly sadistic, smile inserted itself on her lips. She was pleased that the boy who disturbed her beauty sleep was now being punished by karma. But, as amused as she was, she was also annoyed by the fact that now she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Winter took this as an opportunity to size up all the people on the airship. She started looking around and her gaze ended up on a pair of boys. Their faces were identical looking and with the exception of their hair and eyes they were almost the same. One of the boys had black hair and teal colored eyes, he was wearing a pair of beige slacks with a white button up shirt sloppily tucked in his pants. He was wearing a loosened magenta tie that seemed to fit him surprisingly well.

If this boy was considered well-dressed, than the other boy was his opposite. He had hair that was a tealish color that seemed to match that of the first boy's eyes. This boy's eyes, however, were the color of ash. They were as black as midnight and just looking at them made it feel like he could see through your soul. He was wearing cargo shorts and a blue hoodie. This one seemed much more lax than the first boy, he also seemed like someone who liked to pull pranks. Oh, how Winter enjoyed pranks!

After she studied the two boys, Winter's eyes landed onto a new pair of people. It was a couple of girls. One looked like the embodiment of the sun, having shining blond hair and dressed mostly in bright yellow, brown and orange. She seemed to be very over-excited about something. Winter dubbed her 'Golden Girl' and chuckled to herself at how well if fit the yellow girl.

The other girl was pretty short and she looked young, almost like a kid. She wore a black blouse and a combat skirt with red trimmings. Overtop this was a red cloak that seemed to go well with her black hair. Winter dubbed this girl _'_Little Red'. Get it? Little? She's short.

Little Red looked nervous, while Golden Girl had a look in her eye with a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and satisfaction. Then with almost no warning, Golden Girl enveloped Little Red in a hug that Winter could only describe as 'bone-crushing'. Winter felt herself torn between laughing at Little Red's misery and going to help her. She decided on the former. Before Golden Girl could crush Little Red to death, a holographic image appeared.

The image showed a strict-looking woman who started a speech by identifying herself as Glynda Goodwitch. The rest of her speech, however, was completely ignored by Winter. The only bit of the speech Winter caught was at the end, where Goodwitch said something about landing soon.

Winter glanced to the boy who sat on her right. _Should I wake him up? What if he gets pissed? Eh, fuck it. _She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking 'Mystery Boy X'.

She shook him for a good minute or two and no dice. This kid can really sleep, huh? Winter was already fed up with this so she did what any sane person would have done. She pulled _Fortune_ out from under her leather jacket and shot at him.

Winter intentionally missed him so she wouldn't maim the poor lad before school started. The effect was immediate, his eyes shot open and he leapt off the bench. The next thing he did, however, was not part of her plan.

Faster than she could blink, the boy leapt towards her and swept his leg down low causing Winter to fall over. In an instant he was over her with a knife to her throat.

While Winter was still processing what just happened, he got off her and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Why'd you shoot me? Have I done something to offend you?" the boy said.

"No, it's just that you were sleeping and we were going to land soon, so I was just trying to wake you up."

The look in his red eyes changed quickly between disbelief, shock, and something that Winter thought was amusement. He responded by asking "Who shoots at people to wake them up?"

"_Well, obviously I do." _Winter muttered under her breath, thinking he wouldn't hear. He did.

"Well I can see that. My question is why didn't you just shake me or something?" he asked, looking at Winter like she was an idiot.

"I did that, you just didn't wake up."

"So you decided to shoot me?"

"Yep."

Winter thought for sure that he was going to yell at her and call her unappealing names. But instead he just started laughing. It was a nice hearty laugh. She liked the sound of it.

When he was done laughing, he looked at her with a grin on his face. "You're interesting, not many people would shoot at someone to wake them up. My name is Simon, Simon Tyler." He put out a hand.

She grabbed it without hesitation and answered "Winter Flair, and sorry for shooting at you."

He just shook his head beaming at me, "No, it was my fault for not waking up when you shook me. My apologies."

Winter stared at him like he three heads. "I shot at you, why are _you_ apologizing?"

Simon just shrugged his shoulders and said "Do you want me to be mad at you or something? Apologizing doesn't hurt anybody, so why not?"

He had a good point.

"I think we can be good friends, I can screw up and you can apologize to me instead of being mad. Ahh friendship."

He chuckled thinking she was joking. She wasn't.

Before she knew it, she was staring into his red eyes. Did she mention how cool they look? Unfortunately Simon noticed.

His face morphed into a slight frown at first, but quickly changed into a mischievous smirk. "Like what you see, Miss Flair?"

She felt her face heat up, but glared at him nonetheless. "Oh it seems we have a joker in our midst. And to answer your question, no, I don't like what I see. I was simply analyzing the best spot to punch you in your stupid face if you annoyed me.

He held a hand to his heart and made a face of mock hurt. "You wound me, Miss Flair."

Winter simply huffed out "Good." Before they both smiled at each other and started cracking up.

Winter then remembered that the airship was landing soon and told Simon.

He said "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's go!"

And the two of them headed to the front of the airship and waited. Both excited and anxious about what awaits them. Winter was still nervous about making friends, but having Simon next to her made her feel better. Even if no one else would tolerate her, she felt like she could rely on him. Winter was anticipating the beginning of their new adventure named Beacon Academy.


End file.
